We'll Live Forever
by spatch90
Summary: Ashley & Spencer are happily married with a son. With the pressure of Ashley's music career will they survive the hard times? Lots of fluff! Long&Detailed Fic. Please Read&Review!
1. Everything Is Perfect

The reception looked beautiful. The light pink table clothes laid over each table along with sparkling china and champagne glasses. Everyone had been walked from the church to the reception for the speeches and toasts. With much worry and stress Kyla managed to look beautiful and elegant as she floated down the aisle with Ashley right by her side. Of course she would have loved it if her father could have been there but as he passed away many years ago Kyla only wanted Ashley to walk her down the aisle.

Paula and Arthur began to shake the guests hand and lead them towards the buffet and bar. With Spencer already married they were pleased that Glen had finally pulled his finger out and settled down. Both children marrying into the Davies was now something Paula felt proud about. Kyla seemed to have a good influence on everybody so welcoming her into the family already felt so right.

Ashley and Spencer trailed behind the last of the guests. The sky was beginning to turn a deep shade of black as the moon peaked out from the last remaining clouds. Spencer grabbed hold of Ashley's hand and stopped at the entrance. The noise of guests and music began and this beautiful day only reminded her of their wedding day.

"Kyla looked gorgeous didn't she?" Spencer said dreamily feeling her heart flutter.

Ashley nodded,"She did..but not as gorgeous as you look Spence" she complimented her wife and pressed a light kiss against her lips. Having been together so long since high school and with many ups and downs the happy couple were still going strong and proving to everyone that they could make it work. "Do you think they will be as happy as us?" Ashley asked wrapping her arms around Spencer and rubbing the tip of her nose against Spencer's.

"Hmm I hope so,they both deserve it" Spencer answered placing both hands on Ashley's cheeks and leaning into kiss her passionately.

Ashley kissed back letting her tongue slowly slide into her partners mouth to deepen the kiss. Her wondering hands making their way down to her ass.

"Ashley!" Spencer giggled pulling away slightly. "Your unbelievable you know?" she said unable to wipe a stupid grin off her face.

Ashley nodded,"All this wedding talk is making me think of our honeymoon..the sex was fantastic" she winked not knowing she still made Spencer's knee's weaken and heart speed up ten times as fast just like when they were teens.

"Your fantastic Ash" Spencer said cocking her head to the side and pecking Ashley's lips one last time.

***************

Once the dreaded speeches were out of the way,everybody began to relax with the help of a free bar. Spencer had told Ashley several times she was to only have a few beers,the last wedding they attended together ended with Ashley being taken home within the first two hours. Spencer sat at the bar swirling her cocktail with a straw. Surprisingly there was so many people she hadn't met yet,Arthur was determined to shake everybody's hand and thank them all for coming by the end of the night.

"Where's Ashley?" Paula asked sitting herself next to her daughter.

Spencer smiled at the mention of her wife's name. "Dancing with Aston" she nodded towards the dance floor.

Aston swayed with Ashley in his little tuxedo that she made him wear. Having a child with Ashley had been difficult but with much guidance from Spencer she was fast becoming an awesome mother. It seemed Aston favoured Ashley the most because she almost instantly gave into his demands,whereas Spencer was harder to get around.

"She's great with him isn't she?" Paula smiled at the cute scene. Her daughter in law had become apart of her life and she had gotten to know Ashley so well.

Spencer nodded as she watched Ashley scoop the little boy in her arms and spin him round. "Amazing. I actually watched her bake a cake with him last week" she informed her mother.

"Ashley..baking?" Paula questioned trying not to laugh. The thought of Ashley Davies running around the kitchen with an apron on proved too hilarious.

Spencer nodded,"They were both under adult supervision don't worry mom,she hasn't burnt the kitchen down" she slurped the last of her drink nosily through her straw.

"Yet" Paula quickly added.

The pair quickly straightened their faces as Ashley bounded over towards them. Aston had quickly become tired and fallen asleep on her shoulder. As much as she loved being a mom,Ashley found the whole experience extremely tough. It seemed Spencer was a born natural whereas it was something Ashley had to work at everyday. She made a promise to herself and her son that she would never ever be anything like her parents,she wanted a family more then anything.

"You were just talking about me weren't you?" Ashley raised an eyebrow playfully.

Spencer nodded. "Yes..i was telling my mom how amazing you are".

"I am aren't I?" Ashley agreed with a grin on her face.

Spencer got up from her seat,"Maybe we should go home..i thought he'd last a little longer then this" she stroked her son's cheek softly.

"Yeah he definitely takes after you..no stamina" Ashley pointed out.

"Mmhm" Spencer raised an eyebrow knowing exactly what was running through her wife's mind. "We should get going..I'll go say bye to Glen and Ky" she grabbed her purse quickly kissing Ashley's cheek and walked off to search for her brother.

Paula gazed adoringly at her grandchild. A few years back she couldn't stand the site of Ashley let alone allow her only daughter to marry and have a child with her. As much as she hated to admit it,she felt so pleased that Ashley was taking care of Spencer and Aston. Paula knew Ashley was the one for Spencer,she knew this because she watched the way Spencer looked at her. It was love.

"So..what kind of cake was it?" Paula felt a smile spread across her face.

Ashley snapped her head towards her mother in law. "Spencer told you I baked? God this is going to damage my reputation..it was chocolate by the way and no I didn't save you any".

"Thank god..im surprised your still alive" Paula joked loving the fact the playful banter meant nothing to Ashley. She gave as good as she could get.

Spencer emerged with slices of cake,"It did taste pretty bad" she added much to Ashley's disgust.

"Yeah well its your fault because you didn't label the sugar,how was I suppose to know it was salt?" Ashley moaned with a serious expression plastered on her face.

Paula and Spencer took one look at each other and burst into fits of laughter. Ashley simply held her head high. "Come on champ..im taking you home" she held her son close and began walking towards the exit.

"Bye mom" Spencer kissed her cheek and swiftly walked after her family.

***************

Ashley peered into the closet then dived under the bed. The five year old demanding that she scared the monsters away before he even attempted to go to sleep.

"Nope..no monsters" Ashley confirmed. "Lay down" she said softly tucking the little boy tightly into bed. "Did you have fun tonight?" she asked sitting on the edge of his bed looking down at him.

Aston nodded,"Can I eat my cake for breakfast?" he asked rubbing his eyes.

Ashley smiled,"Yeah but..don't tell mom" she whispered reaching out and pushing a hand through her sons hair. "I was proud of you tonight you know? Me and Mommy are so so proud of you" she said.

"I love you" the boy said sleepily letting his eyelids close.

Ashley leaned down and pressed a kiss to his forehead,"I love you too Davies" she replied getting up and walking to his door. With one final look she pushed his door open only to find Spencer listening and watching.

"Your so good with him Ash" Spencer praised as Ashley shut the little boys bedroom door.

Ashley bowed her head a little. "Yeah well I have you to thank for that". Grabbing Spencer's hand they walked to their bedroom and shut the door quietly not to disturb Aston.

"I love you..and I love our perfect little family" Spencer stood so close to Ashley she could feel her breath against her cheek.

Ashley nodded wrapping her arms around the blonde's waist. "Good because I love it too. Making you and Aston happy is all I want" she expressed looking into Spencer's sparkling baby blues.

"Neither of you are having cake for breakfast though" Spencer whispered playfully before leaning into kiss Ashley.

Ashley smiled against Spencer's lips and led her over towards the bed.

_**I had a story on here but my computer messed up and deleted the chapter I had written up. This story is a lot more detailed and is going to be really cute! Please review and I will write more. Enjoy ;)**_


	2. After All This Time

Ashley watched as Aston demolished the cake taken from last night within a few minutes. The icing had melted much to the little boys delight making his hands and face beyond sticky. With Spencer having a lay in Ashley had promised Aston cake for breakfast,she was never one for breaking promises.

"Now what did you have for breakfast?" Ashley asks leaning against the breakfast bar sipping a strong mug of coffee.

Aston looks up and has a think. "Cereal" he says simply with a cheeky grin.

"Good boy,our little secret" Ashley winks. Being a parent had never really appealed to Ashley before she met Spencer. She knew one day they would have everything together including children,she never wanted to be like Christine. Aston meant everything to Ashley and she could see so much of Spencer's kind good heart in him. "Hey why don't you wash your hands in the bathroom?" she asks wanting to clean up before Spencer gets up.

Aston nods and runs off down the hall way. With Ashley's inheritance she and Spencer had brought a house together. Spencer insisted she worked part time to help pay the bills and help out with food. Ashley agreed only because Spencer was so adamant to pay her way.

"Hey" Spencer rubbed her eyes and stumbled into the kitchen still sleepy from last nights event.

Ashley grinned at the sound of her wife's voice,"Hey sleepy head" she replied quickly brushing the cake crumbs into her hand. "Erm..i didn't think you would be up yet. I'll make you some coffee" Ashley casually strolled over to the bin.

"Its ok I'll do it..you want some?" Spencer reaches into the cupboard and grabs a mug.

After getting rid of the evidence Ashley walks up behind Spencer and wraps her arms around her waist. "No I just had some" she answers resting her chin on Spencer's shoulder.

"Hmm where's Aston?" Spencer asks turning around in Ashley's arms. After all the years that had gone by Spencer somehow always seemed to fall in love with Ashley more and more,it surprised her that after all this time they were still as strong as steel.

Ashley slowly ran her fingertips up and down Spencer's back,"Upstairs" she leans in to kiss Spencer. They quickly find each others lips and share a long slow kiss.

"Mommy your up!" Aston exclaimed running towards the blonde.

Spencer slowly moved from Ashley's embrace and scooped the little boy up in her arms. "Hey have you been good while ive been in bed?" she asks as Ashley takes over the kettle and coffee.

Aston nods,"I had cereal" he says almost immediately.

Ashley hangs up her head as Spencer's eyes dance from Ashley to Aston.

"Really? What kind?" Spencer asks playfully sitting their son down on the kitchen unit.

"Lucky charms" Ashley added quickly pulling out a kitchen chair and sitting herself down.

Spencer cant help but let out a small quiet giggle as the kettle boiled. "That's funny because I never brought any this week" she commented loving the fact Ashley looked terrified and flustered.

"Alright we had the cake..but he wouldn't eat anything else" Ashley admitted playfully pointing and glaring at their son.

Spencer poured the hot water into the mug,"Your such a bad liar..you better brush you teeth" she informed Aston still licking his lips.

Ashley walked towards the boy and pulled him off the unit holding him against her hip. "Do as your mommy says..go" she commands putting him down.

Aston sighs dramatically and sulks off back upstairs.

"Was it good?" Spencer asks instantly feeling better after the first sip of coffee.

Ashley nods "Last night? Always" she replies once again wrapping her strong arms around her wife.

"I meant the cake" she says rolling her eyes. Spencer puts her mug down,"You've got a little..icing" she laughs brushing her thumb against Ashley's chin. "Your bad..so bad" she teases.

"Oh yeah? I can show you bad" Ashley raises an eyebrow and begins kissing Spencer's neck.

Spencer cant help but let out a small moan as she runs her hands through the brunettes smooth slick hair. Sometimes people were stunned by the fact the two were unable to leave each other alone. Spencer found Ashley's lips and the two shared a deep kiss,the sexual chemistry between them still as strong as ever. Ashley's hands were already shedding clothes.

"Ashley..we cant I have to get ready" Spencer whispers unable to tear herself away from her lover.

Ashley rests her forehead against Spencer's. "Cant you take the day off? I thought you were having all weekend off?" she asks with only one thing in her mind. Ashley found Spencer irresistible and when they were both free from work and chores,they only ever wanted to spend time together.

With one last long kiss Spencer broke free from Ashley's arms and grabbed her mug once again. "I know but I need to get ready for the week ahead. Can you look after Aston today?" she asks already knowing Ashley will do whatever she tells her too. Whipped being the word.

"On my own?" Ashley asks worriedly thinking of all the possible things that could go wrong whilst being left alone with her son.

Spencer smiles. "Yes you can manage that right? Do you want me to pick something up for dinner?".

"Yes I am not going near that thing" Ashley points to the oven in disgust.

"I'm gonna grab a shower,love you" Spencer kisses Ashley's lips and makes her way downstairs.

Ashley tidies the kitchen table and runs the tap to wash the plates and mugs up. Smiling she hears Spencer talk to Aston on the stairs,giving him a full lecture to be good whilst she's gone. Ashley turns around hearing the tiny patter of feet. Just looking at her boy gave her the most amazing feeling,knowing that he loved her and Spencer more then anything was enough to fill her up.

"Can we have more cake when Mommy goes?" he asks with his eyes wide and the most innocent expression spread across his face.

Ashley laughs,"No..but how about we do some painting?" she suggests thinking of ways to keep them both entertained without destroying the house.

"Cool!" Aston grins


	3. Wishing Tomorrow Already

Spencer sat in the empty class room at her desk. Silence was now something she truly appreciated,looking after Ashley and Aston often meant the house was always filled with noise. As much as she loved both of them she liked being at work,getting away from Ashley for a while. Breathing space was something they discussed when Spencer took the job. At first Ashley hated the fact she wanted to work,she wanted to be the only breadwinner and have Aston have a mom at home. Filling her days with chores only drove Spencer to complete boredom,she wanted something constructive to fill her days when their son went to school. Aston started school three weeks ago and seemed to be getting on fine,often he would come home with drawings he had made for both of them. Looking around the classroom Spencer let out a long sigh and tried to busy herself with marking exams. Teaching ten year olds seemed like a great idea to begin with,she knew what a natural she was when it came to children. However Spencer somehow didn't realise that teaching was hard work,running around after kids all day then going home to her own seemed very tiring.

"Behind are we?" a head poked through the door startling Spencer a little. Jess started a month before Spencer so the two had formed a close friendship. Always in the staff room discussing their day and secretly bitching about the other teachers.

Spencer smiled. "Yeah..well I thought I would get this done before next week starts" she explained putting her pen down and gesturing for Jess to come in.

Jess walked through letting the door slam shut. "Oops sorry..damn doors I always forget" she frowned glancing back at the door. "How's your holidays been?" she asks crossing her arms against her chest realizing how cold it was.

"Was good..my brother got married so its kinda been hectic" Spencer smiled sitting back in the uncomfortable chair. "My mom can finally relax and stop rushing around trying to make everything perfect" she said rolling her eyes dramatically.

Jess stifled a small laugh. "Cant be worse then my mom,when my sister got married she insisted she did everything and I mean everything. She even picked out what napkins they were going to use" she said reminiscing with wide eyes.

"Well I can confirm my mom isn't that bad" Spencer laughed picking her pen back up.

Jess perched on the desk,"How's Ashley and little Aston?" she asks genuinely interested. With Spencer being the only other teacher quite young Jess was pleased that the two had formed a friendship. Most of the other staff seemed old in their ways and quite unsociable.

Spencer instantly felt herself smile at the mention of her family. "Good..really good" she nodded. Her eyes dancing to the shiny wedding ring sitting comfortably on her finger. "I've left them at home today so god knows what the house is gonna be like when I get back" she joked.

"Aww it must be nice though, having them to come home too" Jess tucked a loose strand of hair behind her ear.

"It is actually. I mean I never thought me and Ashley would make it this far but..i guess true love really does pull you through" Spencer said dreamily.

Jess jumped off the desk. "OK im going to leave before you get all soppy. I'll catch you later?" she smiles heading towards the door.

"Yeah..have a good night" Spencer answers watching her walk out of the door. Talking about her loved ones only made Spencer's heart ache for them. "Get the marking done then pick up dinner" she reminded herself quickly rustling through exam papers.

***************

"Momma why is the sky blue?" Aston asks busy dabbing the paint brush against the paper.

Ashley looked across the table at her son. "Because ….it is?" she answers trying to work out the question for herself.

"But why?"

"That's the way god wanted it to be" Ashley cleverly replied dipping her paintbrush in a bright pink mixing pallet.

"Why though?" Aston asks. His tongue poking out from the corner of his mouth as he concentrates on his pretty picture.

"Ask Mommy when she gets home,she knows everything" Ashley said meeting the little boy's bright blue eyes that reminded her so much of Spencer. "What are you painting?" she asks putting her brush down and walking over towards Aston.

Aston grins happily and points to the stick men. "That's me and that's you and Mommy" he happily explains clasping his hands together in excitement.

Ashley felt her heart swell with pride. "Its so good. Mommy will love it" she praised him with a kiss on the cheek. Her phone suddenly began ringing causing the sweet moment between the two of them to be interrupted. "Hey I gotta take this I'll be in the other room" Ashley fumbled in her pocket and pulled her cell out.

"OK Momma" Aston nodded taking the clean sheet of paper Ashley had put aside.

Flipping the cell phone she holds it against her ear. "Ethan" she sighs annoyed because he knows she's on her holidays. "What can I do for you?" she asks with much sarcasm.

"_I just wondered if you were enjoying your time off?"_

"OK I know you did not call to ask me that so cut the crap" Ashley bluntly replies getting more and more annoyed by the second.

"_Alright I was just wondering if you had a copy of the new song you wrote. Vanessa has misplaced it"_

Ashley raised an eyebrow. "You mean she lost it? Why don't you tell Vanessa to be more careful..she's such a douche!" she whined walking into the music room and flicking through papers.

"_Will I see you Monday morning?"_

"Unfortunately yes" Ashley simply answers pulling out a copy of the song. "I will scan it and email it over to you in a little while" she reads over the paper making sure its perfect.

"_That's great Ash thanks so much. See you Monday"_

"Later" Ashley hangs up tossing her cell phone on the table.

The music room was Ashley's favourite room. Pictures of her dad and his band hung from the wall to be admired. Even though he had passed away he always gave her inspiration when writing new songs. Sure Ashley missed him but she always felt she never really knew him,she wanted to know him more then anything.

"Hey Aston..everything ok? Momma is just gonna send this email then I'll be back" Ashley shouts already switching on the laptop.

"I'm just painting another picture" he reply's back.

Ashley slumps down in the office chair and waits for the computer to load. Glancing at the clock she realises Spencer must be due home soon.

***************

Spencer pushed the shopping cart as she quickly whizzed around the supermarket trying to pick something for dinner. With Ashley being a disaster in the kitchen Spencer had learnt to cook with help from her dad of course. Spencer preferred to go food shopping on her own simply because having both Ashley and Aston with her was always a hassle and took twice as long. Ashley would constantly pile up the cart with candy and junk food and half way round Spencer would end up putting half the things back. Deciding between lasagne or pizza Spencer felt a tap on her shoulder.

Madison looked the same. Still glamorous even after having a child. Never was she seen without her make up on or her hair perfect. Hannah was now nine years old and was probably the most smartest kid Spencer knew. With Aiden's chestnut hair and Madison's tiny frame the kid was more then good looking. "Hey Mads" Spencer smiled turning around.

"Girl you look tired!" Madison commented.

Spencer laughed. "I am..i cant wait to go home. How's Aiden?" she asked out of politeness.

Madison nodded,"He's fine..at work" she replied grabbing a bag of chips and shoving them in her basket. "Where's Ash? I tried to get through to her cell but its busy..ive got some great ideas for a new track" she rambled running a hand through her hair.

"They are both at home..I'll get her to give you a call later?" Spencer offered now pushing the cart towards the checkout.

Madison trailed behind. "Have you ever lost your own kid?" she asks peering around the corner trying to find her daughter.

"No but Ashley has" Spencer quickly added throwing in a new box of Lucky Charms.

"Now that doesn't surprise me" Madison laughed watching her daughter stare at the fish tank.

"Mom can we get a fish?" Hannah asks. Her hand reaching up and poking the glass.

Madison sighs. "No" she answers bluntly. "Don't wander off again Hannah I need you to help me with the bags".

"Aunty Spencer!" Hannah squeals in delight running towards the blonde. "Where's Ashley?" she quickly asks. Aunty Ashley was the best aunt by far,she was so cool and Hannah looked up to her.

Spencer hugs the little girl and begins packing her items as they are being scanned. "At home with Aston..hey you know your gonna have to come over one night" she says looking towards Madison for the go ahead. "Hey why don't you guys pop over next week?" she asks smiling at the cashier.

Madison nods. "Actually I think we will" she agrees.

Spencer pays for her shopping and hugs Hannah once more. "Well I'll see you later" she smiles pushing the cart towards the exit.

"Make sure Ashley gets off her lazy ass and calls me" Madison calls out.

***************

Turning the key in the lock Spencer was surprised to hear absolutely nothing. No noise,just complete silence. This worried her even more,this usually meant the two of them were up to something naughty. "Ash..Aston..im home" Spencer called balancing two bags of shopping whilst shutting the door behind her. Frowning she carried the food into the kitchen and kicked off her shoes. "Ashley?" she called but once again heard nothing back. Frantic with worry Spencer raced upstairs,heading straight for the music room.

"What are you doing!...Go right..right!..Aww man!" Ashley pressed the buttons quickly whilst trying to attack zombies and aliens. The Xbox 360 was probably one of the best presents she had brought herself,with a complete package Ashley loved using the headset to abuse random people she was playing against. "Son of a bitch!" Ashley sighed taking the mic off.

"Ashley!" Spencer called out again leaning against the door frame. Sure Ashley looked remarkably cute talking to the tv but Spencer felt tired and drained from today.

"Spence..your home? I didn't hear you?" Ashley got up from the small sofa and walked towards her wife. "Kiss?" she asked already leaning towards Spencer's lips.

Once she rewarded a kiss Spencer quickly pulled away. "Where's Aston?" she asked.

"Painting in the den" Ashley replied following Spencer.

Reaching the door Spencer heard the chuckle of the little boy which instantly brought a sweet smile to her face. Pushing the door back the two were faced with complete disaster. Paint had been sloshed on the walls and Aston was busy starting on the expensive wooden table. Spencer turned to Ashley and crossed her arms,her eyes letting her wife know that this was her fault.

"I only left him for a minute" Ashley lied knowing Spencer could see right through her. "I messed up..im sorry" she added with pleading eyes.

Spencer sucked in a breath. "Will you just go and start dinner while I try and clean this mess up" she said calmly.

"Spencer im sorry I just..i was on the phone then I had to send an email" Ashley tried to explain.

Spencer scooped the little boy up in her arms. "You know its bad to paint and draw on the walls" she pointed a finger. "Take him and clean him up" she said handing him to Ashley.

Ashley easily threw Aston on her shoulder,his arms dangling in the air. "Spence im sorry" she said once more biting her lip.

Spencer said nothing but her facial expression let Ashley know she was mad. Mad for leaving the little boy unattended,upset because anything could have happened and Ashley wouldn't have known about it. Hearing the door slam shut Spencer exhaled and tried to stay calm,making a scene right now was something she wanted to avoid. Instead she began wiping down the walls and trying to salvage the table.


	4. Give Me All Of You

Dinner time was tense to say the least. After cleaning up the den Spencer felt so tired that she couldn't even be bothered to eat the food Ashley had heated up and had gone straight upstairs for a bath. Although Ashley knew she had done wrong and that Spencer had every right to be mad at her,she hated the feeling of awkwardness. After she and Aston had eaten she demanded he go and play in his room while she done the dishes. Ashley hated doing the dishes,she wondered why Spencer wouldn't let her buy a dishwasher. The house was pretty big,all she ever wanted was for her wife to be happy and content. Washing up the last plate Ashley left them to dry off on the draining board. One day left of their holidays before going back to work and Spencer was already annoyed with her. The house felt to quiet and she hated having to walk on egg shells around a moody over-tired Spencer.

Ashley boiled the kettle and dug out the hot chocolate hiding at the back of the cupboard. Whenever she was having a bad day Spencer always went out of her way to make her feel better,and hot chocolate and marshmallows was one of them. After making sure the drink looked perfect Ashley carefully made her way upstairs in attempts to get back on Spencer's good side.

"Hey safe to come in?" Ashley said against the bedroom door.

"Yeah" Spencer replied pulling on a t-shirt. "You didn't have to do that you know" she half smiled and put her hairbrush down.

Ashley shrugged handing the drink over. "I wanted to..im sorry about before. I will get some paint tomorrow and paint over the mess" she explained walking into the bedroom and sitting herself down.

Spencer hated the fact she couldn't be mad at Ashley for long. Aston had the same puppy dog eyes that always got to her,always won her around. "I'm not mad any more I was just..shocked" she said taking a sip. "Aww you even put chocolate powder on top" Spencer tilted her head to the side.

"I was going to go all out with sprinkles but I thought it might be too much" Ashley joked feeling relief run through her body knowing Spencer was no longer mad. "I really am sorry.. I know I should have been watching him I just..i dunno im sorry".

Spencer carefully placed the hot drink on the dressing room table. "Its ok its just..you have to watch kids all the time I know its so easy to take your eyes off them. I have done it loads..just be careful" she explained sitting down next to Ashley and taking her hand.

"Well to make it up to you properly I have decided on taking you out tomorrow night" Ashley announced lacing their fingers together.

"What about Aston?" Spencer asked almost instantly.

Ashley smiled,"I'm sure your parents will take him for a few hours. Oh come on Spence its been ages since we did something together" she begged.

Spencer couldn't say no,with Ashley's adorable smile and longing eyes she knew she still had it bad. "I will call mom in the morning..so your taking me on a date?" she teased slowly releasing Ashley's hand and laying back on the massive double bed.

"Its been a long time since we went out on a date..i promise to get you home by midnight though" Ashley raised an eyebrow.

Spencer pulled her wife towards her. "I might ask you in for coffee" she said playing along as Ashley comfortably positioned herself on top.

"Coffee huh? Is that what you call it?" Ashley grinned kissing Spencer's nose.

Before they knew the two were in a passionate lip lock. Spencer's hands tangling in Ashley's hair as she let herself drift away to paradise. Kisses softly trailing up her neck whilst Ashley's hand made its way down her body. Spencer let out a soft moan of pleasure when she felt her lovers hand tug at her underwear granting access.

"Ashley" Spencer whispered.

Ashley said nothing as she smothered Spencer in more kisses. Spencer had always been like a drug to Ashley,wanting more and more. An addiction that was just way too powerful,one that always made her weak and vulnerable. "This is so good" Ashley moaned pressing herself harder into Spencer.

"Momma what are you doing?" Aston asked staring wide eyed at their bedroom door.

Ashley felt her heart burst out from her chest and the struggle to tear herself away from Spencer ended up with a loud thud on the bedroom floor. "Nothing!..its all good we were just..well me and your mom we were" Ashley panted finally standing on her feet.

"Come here baby" Spencer opened her arms out to the boy saving Ashley from any more embarrassment. "How do you feel spending the night at grandma's tomorrow?" she asks hoping for a positive reaction.

Aston grins,"Can I have brownies?" he asks knowing that Paula always makes the best brownies.

"Yes" Spencer agrees kissing the side of his head.

"Hey Davies time for bed" Ashley places her hands on her hips trying to look authoritative. Smiling as the boy lifted his arms up she easily balanced him on her hip. Looking towards Spencer she could feel a real sense of love in the air as the three of them were in silence. Aston buried his head in Ashley's neck claiming he was wide awake. "Do you want a song before bed?" she whispered into his ear.

Aston nodded sleepily allowing his Mom to carry him back into his room.

"I wont be long" Ashley mouthed to Spencer finishing off her hot chocolate.

***************

After tucking Aston in and making sure all monsters had been successfully gotten rid of,Ashley sat at the end of his bed holding her pride and joy. The guitar that her father had given her as a present,the one thing that made her feel so close to him. The love of music her father had was something Ashley wanted to keep alive. So every time she sung a song whilst playing she always let herself think of her dad.

The little boy smiled at her with his eyes already half closed. Sometimes the only thing to get him to fall asleep would be the sound of Ashley's voice with the faint sound of strumming.

"_I know sometimes its hard_

_But we gotta pull through and we..gotta stay strong_

_I know we can make it I know its forever_

_Coz looking at you I know..._

_I found..the one..mm yeah the one"_

Ashley felt her heart explode with an unconditional love as the boy drifted into a peaceful slumber. Being careful not to make to much noise she carefully got up from the bed and leaned over her son. Pressing a tender kiss to his forehead she could feel her eyes watering. "I love you" she whispered before tip-toeing towards the door.

"It was beautiful Ash" Spencer commented taking her wife's hand and leading her back to the bedroom.

Ashley bowed her head and placed her guitar in its holder. "New song..just trying it out" she shrugged composing herself.

"Well I loved it" Spencer smiled watching Ashley tear her eyes away from the guitar. "You know its ok to be upset..i know you miss him" she said approaching Ashley and placing a kind hand on her shoulder.

Ashley nodded. "Its just..i would have liked Aston to meet him" she half smiled. Kissing Spencer's cheek lightly she walked towards the closet grabbing boy shorts and a vest. "I'm just gonna get cleaned up for bed" she said walking into the on suite bathroom.

"OK" Spencer replied softly. Pulling back the duvet she got in to her side of the bed and made herself comfortable. It was times like this when Spencer realised how lucky she was,she had an amazing healthy son and the most amazing wife. Ashley meant the entire world to Spencer,she had no idea what she would do if it was to all end tomorrow. The house,the cars,the money,none of it meant anything to Spencer if Ashley wasn't in her life.

***************

Ashley wiped away the stray tears that had escaped her eyes. Composing herself and pressing all her emotion to the back of her mind had somewhat become so hard tonight. Staring into the mirror she noticed she looked different lately,a little older. Although her personality hadn't changed abit she looked closer and saw a few faint lines around her eyes. Sure she knew her job was stressful and not to mention the travelling,it was nice to be at home with her family even for a short amount of time. After changing and brushing her teeth she made her way back into the bedroom.

"Hey you" Spencer put down the book she was reading and patted the bed for her wife to join her.

Ashley slipped into the bed beside Spencer. "Hey back" she smiled leaning in for a kiss.

Spencer pressed her lips firmly against Ashley's and slowly pulled away. "Are you ok?" she asked tracing her jaw line with her finger.

"I'm fine" Ashley smiled taking Spencer's hand from her face and kissing her knuckles. "You worry way too much" she joked re-adjusting her pillows.

"Its my job" Spencer answered simply. "You know your dad would have been so proud of you Ash..im proud of you..so so proud" she assured ducking her head to try and make eye contact with her wife.

Ashley nodded and quickly turned the lamp off. The room quickly turned pitch back and the two lay in silence. Feeling the tears once again surface Ashley quickly rolled onto her side,not wanting to make a big deal out of it.

"Do you want a cuddle?" Spencer asked once her eyes adjusted to the dark.

"Yes" Ashley replied instantly moving closer and burying her head in Spencer's neck and quickly falling asleep.

_**Hope your still enjoying this. If your wondering the song Ashley sung I made up,its lame I know but still lol. Please review and I will write more :)**_


	5. The Good Life

Spencer's eyelids fluttered open slightly,the sun shining through the blinds letting her know morning had arrived. Since having Aston mornings were a lot easier for Spencer whereas Ashley had to be kicked out of bed to start the day. Last night seemed somewhat emotional for the pair as Spencer held Ashley until she fell asleep,only small whimpering sounds came from Ashley as she tried not to cry. It seemed Ashley never really let her guard fall when it came to her parents,Spencer was the only one to see Ashley so vulnerable. Spencer turned over to find the love of her life still peacefully sleeping. A small pool of drool gathering on the pillow whilst Ashley continued to snore. Spencer tried not to laugh as Ashley's nose wrinkled slightly and her head lolled to the side.

"Hey you" Spencer whispered reaching over to move the hair from her lovers eyes.

Ashley opened her eyes slowly only to find Spencer watching over her. "Scary" she breathed breaking into a sleepy smile. "You weren't watching me were you?" she asked wiping her mouth. "Ew" she said softly wiping her hand on the duvet.

"I was, you looked so angelic" Spencer commented adjusting her pillow so the two were laying on their sides facing each other. "I think its cute that you drool" she joked.

Ashley frowned. "I cant help it if I sleep with my mouth open" she pouted. "Hey you all excited for our date tonight?" she asked rubbing her eyes.

"Actually I am. Are you planning on trying to ravish me in the back seat of your car Davies?" Spencer teased.

Ashley gasped,"Spencer! I will do no such thing..i was thinking a simple dinner date and maybe if you get really lucky a trip to the movies" she shook her head. "You know people think your all innocent when really..your not" Ashley raised an eyebrow.

"You turn me bad..what can I say?" Spencer smoothed Ashley's crazy bed hair down.

Ashley smiled,any small touch or look from Spencer and she still felt goosebumps. "I say kiss me now" she said pointing to her lips.

"No I cant ive got morning breath!" Spencer covered her mouth throwing herself back on the bed. "Ashley no..i smell bad!" she said through her hand.

Ashley climbed on top of her wife easily pinning her down. "I demand you kiss me" she said raising her voice and trying to detach Spencer's hand from her mouth.

The sound of extreme laughter and giggles echoed around the room as Spencer tried her hardest to get away from her wife. It was definitely a moment to treasure. "Ok ok I give in but don't say I didn't warn you" Spencer looked up at Ashley with a goofy grin and the two shared a quick kiss.

"I can start my day now" Ashley smiled carefully sliding off Spencer.

***************

"Ashley I really don't think its necessary you flip it" Spencer commented sitting at the breakfast bar with Aston.

"Yeah go on flip it!" Aston encouraged grinning widely.

Ashley steadily positioned herself whilst holding the hot pan. Making pancakes for Spencer and Aston had become a once a week tradition. It was the only thing she could cook which they could actually eat,Ashley was never one for cooking. "Ok ready..here we go" she announced stepping back and holding the pan at a distance.

Spencer brought her hands up to her mouth ready for total disaster. "If you drop it your cleaning it up" she added not being able to keep a smile from her face.

Ashley being Ashley attempted the largest pancake toss yet,with a steady hand she flipped the pan watching the soggy pancake hit the kitchen floor at a quick speed. "Ok that wasn't great but I can totally do it perfect next time!" she said adding more bater to the pan.

"No Ashley..we actually want to eat here not watch you feed the floor. That one wasn't even cooked properly" Spencer explained walking towards the cooking area. "Your such a big kid!" she laughed grabbing a dish cloth.

"But you love me" Ashley grinned pecking her wife's soft lips. "Hey you looking forward to spending time with grandma tonight?" she asked the little boy.

Aston nodded,"Yeah but I don't wanna go to school tomorrow" he said sadly placing his hands in his lap.

Once the pancakes were cooked Ashley stacked them onto a large plate putting them on the breakfast table. "If you don't go to school then you wont be smart..you wanna be smart like mommy don't you?" she nodded her head towards Spencer.

"Yeah" Aston agreed picking up his fork and digging his pancake. "Will Uncle Glen be there?" he asked innocently.

Spencer sat herself down helping herself to breakfast. "No but he will be back soon. Hey do you think there having fun on their honeymoon?" she asked.

"No. Kyla is not the type to just sit around on the beach all day..i bet she's got him seeing the sights and cycling everywhere" Ashley replied with a mouthful. "Glen is totally whipped" she commented adding more syrup to her and Aston's pancakes.

Spencer raised an eyebrow trying to hold in a laugh. "Ehem..whipped? Isn't that what everyone calls you? And could you not give him any more of that,i don't wanna give him to mom and dad on a total sugar high".

"I'm not whipped I just do as im told..its totally different" Ashley defended herself knowing she was with a doubt totally whipped. Spencer had her wrapped around her little finger and she knew it. "Can I just add that pancakes are not pancakes without a sickly amount of syrup right?" she looked towards Aston with her hand in the air ready for a hi-five.

Aston hi-fived his mom and nodded. "Yep there the best" he grinned eating messily.

"Oh I forgot to tell you I saw Madison yesterday at the store she wants you to call her" Spencer pointed her fork towards Ashley before cutting her food up.

Ashley rolled her eyes. "I was going to go round there ive got some music to show her,do you want me to drop him off at Paula's before I go?" she asked standing up and putting her plate in the sink.

"I thought my mom is having him at night?" Spencer knitted her eyebrows together in confusion.

"Yes but I thought it would be nice if you had the day to relax you know..hot bath,facial" Ashley said leaning against the kitchen units.

Spencer watched as her wife took the empty plate from her. Slowly but surely Ashley had fast become quite domesticated. "Alright fine..i will give my mom a call" she ruffled Aston's hair and walked into the living room to grab the phone.

"You go to school all week without any complaining and I'll get you that new video game you want" Ashley promised taking the empty plate from her son.

Aston broke out into a smile,"Really?" he said jumping off the chair and hugging his momma's legs.

"Yes now go and get cleaned up I don't wanna send you to The Paulanator all sticky" Ashley kissed his forehead lightly and watched him run towards the stairs.

***************

Once Ashley dropped Aston off and she had filled her car with more gas she drove to Madison's house. The two had become once again best friends,they were always arguing but somehow always came to an agreement. Working together was Madison's idea,they had worked together after high school but somehow lost their way when Spencer had Aston. Now both their careers were soaring high and the money seemed to be coming out of their ears.

Ashley held her folder across her chest whilst waiting for somebody to answer the door. "Come on I've been standing here for five minutes!" she yelled banging a fist.

Hannah stood at the door wide eyed. "Sorry my mom was on the phone and I didn't hear it" she said sweetly.

"Its ok..hey you lost your last baby tooth. That is so cool!" Ashley commented turning the little girls face to the side. "Where's your mom? She isn't ordering off the shopping channel again is she?" she asked stepping into the Dennison home.

Hannah laughed and shook her head. "She's on the phone to dad..he's working away for another three weeks" she said sadly leading Ashley into the living room.

Ashley felt the room suddenly tense. Sure she knew Aiden worked away a lot but only because he cared. Without his fantastic long distance driving job there was no way Madison could afford half the stuff in their house. "Oh..well hey you will have to come round sometime I could use your amazing skills on the Xbox" she smiled trying to lighten her mood.

"Hey sorry I was on the phone" Madison walked through sliding the portable phone back into its holder. "Well its nice of you to actually get back to me" she said holding her hands out. "Let me see" Madison takes the folder from Ashley leading her into the kitchen.

"Yeah well me and Spencer were a little busy last night" Ashley commented back.

Madison raised a hand,"I do not want to hear" she said along with a gag. "Coffee?" she asked over looking the papers.

Fumbling in her pocket Ashley pulled her cell phone out. "Er yeah..coffee would be good" she said slowly whilst typing out a text. _'I miss you..hope your thinking about me xx'_. Once sent she grabbed the folder back and realised how poor her handwriting was. "Sorry about the writing..ive had a few late nights" she cringed bringing the paper close to her face.

"Its ok Hannah's writing was pretty similar when she was in first grade" Madison teased spooning instant coffee into two mugs.

Ashley sighed,"Oh the comedian today" she threw back,her voice laced with sarcasm. Her phone vibrated against the table and Ashley quickly picked it back up. '_Your missing out on the bubbles :) xx'_.A text from Spencer almost sent Ashley into an excited school boy,her mind quickly drifting off thinking about her wife taking a bath.

"Girl I gotta keep on laughing otherwise I don't know what I'd do" Madison confessed placing a mug in front of Ashley. "Its so hard him working away,these past few months have just been awful and Hannah is really missing him" she explained sitting opposite her friend.

Ashley nodded,"Yeah I know what its like not to have a dad around..or a mom for that matter. But Hannah's lucky she has you" she half smiled in attempts to lighten the conversation. "I cant stay too long im taking Spencer on a date" Ashley sat up straighter in the chair.

"Its ok just drink your coffee and go..I'll check these over for you tonight" Madison kindly offered sipping her hot drink.

"Thanks I'll fill you in on all the details tomorrow" Ashley winked cheekily before her phone once again vibrated.

_'The bath water is getting cold. Hurry up im waiting x' _

Ashley smirked before downing most of her coffee. "Gotta go Spence is waiting all wet and naked for me,laters" she hoped off the chair and raced towards the door back to her car. Spencer was not one to wait and Ashley certainly wasn't going to keep her waiting.


	6. Stay Close To Me

Afternoon lovemaking was defiantly Ashley's highlight of the day so far. After quickly fleeing from Madison's house the brunette was sure she ran over the speed limit several times just so she could get to Spencer. When it came to the two of them alone they wasted no time in enjoying the peace and quiet. No interruptions,no phone calls. Just the two of them.

The evening came round quicker then Spencer expected. After a session of cuddles and kisses she decided to go and get ready for their date. If Spencer had it her way tonight she and Ashley would have spent the whole night in bed,but Ashley seemed so keen to take her out and impress her that she didn't have the heart to say no. With Ashley downstairs Spencer took her time making sure her hair and make up looked perfect.

Ashley wondered around the kitchen already ready for their night out. Staring around the spacious room she thought about what her life would be like if she and Spencer had never met. Ok with the money in her bank account she wouldn't have been a total loser but she would never be happy. Ashley loved her life and she loved her family more then anything. Making them happy and putting them before anyone was now something she did without even thinking about it. Sighing with complete annoyance that Spencer seemed to be taking so long she drifted towards the fridge. Although she knew eating something now would only ruin her appetite the temptation of cake felt too overpowering.

As Ashley's pulled the plate out from the fridge her cell phone rang. _Probably Ethan checking up on me _she thought grabbing her phone from the unit and flipping it up.

"Hello"

"Hey Ash its me"

_Fantastic,prepare for boredom. _"Kyla..hows the honeymoon?" Ashley asked eyeing the cake she left on the side.

"Oh its totally beautiful here,the weather is so good although Glen looks like a lobster"

Ashley cringed. "Well im glad..not about Glen's sunburn obviously" _Ugh now im thinking of Glen with his shirt off..gross. _

"Yeah..so what are you doing?"

"Waiting for Spencer, im taking her out on a date. We both have work tomorrow and Aston is with Paula so we decided to make a night of it" Ashley explained fiddling with the hem of her top.

"Aww that's so cute. Talking of cute I know im like married now but the beaches are full of hot guys. I don't mean like hot I mean smoking hot..bulging muscles,perfect tans...

_Mm if I had half the cake then it wouldn't be so bad_. Ashley thought knitting her eyebrows together trying to decide.

"Ashley?"

"Oh yeah yeah anyway I have to go..things to do" Ashley spoke quickly.

"Alright well I'll see you when I get back oh and I got you the coolest present ever!"

"Great..say hi to Glen for me. Bye" Ashley rolled her eyes and flipped her cell shut. "Now for the cake" she whispered rubbing her hands together whilst making her way over to the fridge.

"Ashley!" Spencer shouts as her wife holds a fork full of chocolate cake up too her mouth. "If you eat that you will never eat your dinner" she explains taking the plate from Ashley and placing it back in the fridge.

Ashley's eyes wonder to every part of Spencer's body. The fabric of her shirt showing off her perfect curves,just enough flesh on show to make Ashley's knees feel weak. "Forget dinner lets just go back to bed" she says slowly not being able to tear her brown eyes away.

"Later" Spencer promises letting her wife take her in her strong arms. "You like then?" she asks just wanting to hear Ashley compliment her.

Ashley wraps her arms around Spencer's waist,she freely lets her hands run up her wife's back. "Mm I want you" she mummers and begins to attack her neck with loving kisses.

"I know you do but..you made reservations so its your fault. Plus I got all dressed up" Spencer explained tilting her head to the side giving her lover more access. "Ash" she moaned with pleasure and frustration.

Pulling her lips from Spencer's neck she sighs dramatically and holds her hands in a surrender. "Alright but tonight I wont be responsible for what I might do to you" she teases grabbing her car keys.

Spencer rolls her eyes,"Lets go eat" she says taking Ashley's hand leading her towards the front door.

"Mm I could think of something I'd like to...

"Food Ashley...food" Spencer cuts her off quickly.

***************

The Ravine being the most expensive restaurant in town was always busy with people. The place looked gorgeous and the atmosphere was quiet yet comforting. Ashley wanted to impress her wife and she knew she loved the food in there. As they sat down in a small booth in the corner Ashley suddenly felt her stomach flip just like all them years ago when they went to the beach. When she first realised she liked Spencer. A smile formed on her face.

"What? What are you smiling at?" Spencer asks.

Ashley's eyes slowly meet her lovers. "Its nothing I just..i have that feeling you know? Like this is our first date or something" she explains feeling her cheeks burn.

Spencer cocks her head to the side and gazes adoringly at Ashley. "I always get butterflies when your near me" she confesses laying her hands on the table.

Ashley quickly takes her wife's hand and stares back into them heart-warming baby blues. "I sometimes cant believe that we made it this far" she speaks softly loving the way the candle light flickers back and forth making everything more special.

"It was meant to be" Spencer smiles as Ashley attentively brushes her thumb against her knuckles.

"Always" Ashley simply answers back. Leaning across the table she plants a quick kiss on Spencer's lips. "I love you" she whispers,their noses just touching.

Spencer was sure she felt her heart speed up ten times as fast. Hearing them words from Ashley always sent her to heaven and back. "Love you more" she replied taking her napkin and placing it on her lap.

***************

"I remember when I first met you. You were in a rush or something and you were putting books in your locker. God I even felt my body tingle just looking at you..then you dropped everything on the floor.."

"Yeah and you made me drop my coffee. You were such a geek..asking me where the science room was"

"You were so mean"

"Was not..just frustrated. Anyway I made it up to you didn't I?

"In more ways then one"

After a gorgeous meal Ashley decided to take Spencer on a walk. With the wind still warm it was a perfect opportunity to enjoy each other a little bit more.

"So you looking forward to work?" Ashley asks lacing their fingers together as they walk so very slowly.

Spencer gives a small nod. "I guess,its been so nice just spending time with you guys I kinda don't wanna go back" she explains. Holding Ashley's hand always made her feel safe,just knowing she was there made everything seem so much better.

"I know im kinda dreading it aswell. Ethan on my back..then there's Madison ugh!" Ashley moans rolling her eyes. "But aslong as ive got you to come home to then I'll be fine" she smiles coming to a stand still.

The waves lightly crash into each other whilst the moonlight shines down on the sandy beach.

"Wait..isn't this the beach?" Spencer asks leaning against the railings and looking down at the sand.

Ashley nods. "Yup..brings back memories huh?" she says standing behind her wife and wrapping her protective arms around her. "I couldn't take my eyes off you that day..you looked so hot in that bikini" Ashley laughed resting her chin on Spencer's shoulder.

Spencer giggled and turns in Ashley's arms. "It seems like a lifetime ago" she sighed placing her hands firmly on the brunette's shoulders.

"Yeah because it was..look at us now we have our own house..Aston..its all I ever wanted" Ashley pecked the blonde's soft lips. "I just never want this to end..me and you..your all I have" she confessed resting her forehead against Spencer's. "Please tell me you'll never leave".

"I'm not going anywhere Ash..i love you. I have only ever loved you, nobody else. What's brought all this on?" Spencer asks tucking a strand of hair behind her ear.

Ashley pauses for a brief moment and breaks eye contact. "I just..i was thinking about what my life would be like without you and..i realised that you are my whole life" she explains with a hand gesture. "I feel like something bigger and better is waiting around the corner for you and that you'll realise that im not good enough..."

"Hey Ashley stop..that's not true. There's nobody better I don't want anybody else and your more then good enough your amazing" Spencer frowned with complete confusion. "Have I done something to tell you otherwise?" she asked not sure if she wanted to know the answer or not.

Ashley shook her head. "No. I mess up alot I screw things up and your always right behind me ready to clean it up. Spencer I..i just.."

"Come here" Spencer whispers pulling the teary-eyed woman in her arms. It was times like these when she realised that super strong Ashley Davies was just a human being. "I love you and im all yours..your all I need" she speaks softly trying her hardest to comfort Ashley.

The two held each other until Ashley slowly pulled away. Her eyes staring at Spencer's lips and then straight back to her baby blues. Without thinking twice Ashley leaned in and slowly kissed Spencer's lips,sliding her tongue slowly in her mouth whilst holding her close.

Spencer's hand moving from Ashley's shoulder to her cheek. It wasn't just a kiss,it was a kiss that meant something. She knew Ashley needed reassuring from time to time,every once in while she would get insecure thinking she was going to run off with someone better.

Spencer broke the kiss softly and stared into Ashley's eyes. "I guess this is the end of the date..you know my mom is expecting me home" she teased.

"Oh really? Well call your mom and tell her that your date is holding you hostage for the night" Ashley played along as the two strolled hand in hand back to the car.

"Can I ask you something?" Spencer asks opening the car door.

"Always"

"Did you really feel it? At the beach I mean..you felt something?"

"Yeah I just knew I had to rip that bikini off you somehow"

"God your such a horny school boy sometimes..it worries me"

"But you love me Spence"

"I do..way too much!"

_**Thanks to all the reviewers :) Please read/review and enjoy!**_


End file.
